gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom's Multiverse Fighters X
Multiverse Fighters X is a fighting game made Capcom and released in December 2017 on the PS4, Xbox One, and PC, and later released on Switch the next Spring. Characters(A-Z) 'Splosion Man ('Splosion Man),1984 Ghostbusters (Ghostbusters),A-Bomb (Marvel),Aang (Avatar),Abel (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Abomination (Marvel),Abraham Kane (Motorcity),Accel (Power Stone),Ace (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Ace Bunny (Looney Tunes),Adam & Jake (My Gym Partner's a Monkey),Adam Jensen (Deus Ex),Ada Wong (Resident Evil),Adeleine (Kirby),Adon (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Aeon (Castlevania),Aeon Calcos (Soul),Aganos (Killer Instinct),Agent 47 (Hitman),Agent Honeydew (Dexter's Laboratory),Agent P (Phineas and Ferb),Agent Six (Generator Rex),Agent Smith (The Matrix),Agent Venom (Marvel),AiAi (Super Monkey Ball),Aiden Pearce (Watch Dogs),Aika (Skies of Arcadia),Ajay Ghale (Far Cry),Akira Kazama (Rival Schools),Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter),Aku (Samurai Jack),Akuma (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Alan Wake (Alan Wake),Alastor (Viewtiful Joe),Albert Wester (Resident Evil),Alex (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Alex (Tekken),Alexander The Greater (Slam Masters),Alex Kidd (Alex Kidd),Alex Mercer (Prototype),Algol (Soul),Alice (Resident Evil),Alice Liddell (American McGee's Alice),Alice the Rabbit (Bloody Roar),Alien (Alien),Alien Hominid (Alien Hominid),Alien Queen (Alien),Alisa (God Eater),Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken),Alister (Ratchet & Clank),Allen Snider (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Altair (Assassin's Creed),Alucard (Castlevania),Alyx Vance (Half-Life),Amaterasu (Okami),American Maid (The Tick),Amethyst (Steven Universe),Ami & Yumi (Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi),Amiga (Samba de Amigo),Amigo (Samba de Amigo),Amingo (Marvel vs. Capcom),Amon (Avatar),Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog),Amy Sorel (Soul),Amy Wong (Futurama),Ana (Overwatch),Anakaris (Darkstalkers),Andy & Rodney (Squirrel Boy),Andy (Advance Wars),Angel (Marvel),Angel (Tekken),Angelica Pickles (Rugrats & All Grown Up!),Angol Fear (Soul),Anguirus (Godzilla),Anita (Darkstalkers),Anna & Olaf (Frozen),Anna Williams (Tekken),Ant-Man (Marvel),Aoi Umenekoji (Virtua Fighter),Apocalypse (Marvel),Apollo Justice (Ace Attorney),Applejack (My Little Pony),April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles),Aqua (Kingdom Hearts),Aqualad (DC),Aquaman (DC),Arbiter (Halo),Arcee (Transformers),Area (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Ares (DC),ARIA (Killer Instinct),Arle (Puyo Pop),Armor King (Tekken),Arnold (Hey Arnold!),Arno Victor Dorian (Assassin's Creed),Arsenal (DC),Arthur Light (DC),Asami (Avatar),Ashelin Praxis (Jak and Daxter),Ashley (Wario),Ashlotte (Soul),Ashrah (Mortal Kombat),Ash Williams (Evil Dead),Aska (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles),Astaroth (Soul),Asterix (Asterix),Astrid (Dragons),Asuka Kazama (Tekken),Asura (Asura's Wrath),Atlas (Portal),Atomic Betty (Atomic Betty),Atomic Skull (DC),Atrocitus (DC),Aty (Summon Night),Augustus Cole (Gears of War),Austin Powers (Austin Powers),Avalanche (Marvel),Avatar (Xbox),Aveline de Grandpré (Assassin's Creed),Ax Battler (Golden Axe),Axel (Kingdom Hearts),Axel Stone (Streets of Rage),Aya Brea (Parasite Eve),Aya Drevis (Mad Father),Ayame (Power Stone),Azazel (Tekken),Azula (Avatar),B. B. Hood (Darkstalkers),B.D. Joe (Crazy Taxi),B. Hayato (Star Gladiator),B.U.D. (Grow Home),Baby Head (Captain Commando),Baek Doo San (Tekken),Bahn (Fighting Vipers),Bakuryu the Mole (Bloody Roar),Baleog the Fierce (The Lost Vikings),Balloon Fighter (Balloon Fight),Balrog (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Bane (DC),Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie),Baragon (Godzilla),Baraka (Mortal Kombat),Barbara (Rayman),Barbaros (Zack and Wiki),Baroness (G.I. Joe),Baron Praxis (Jak and Daxter),Barry Dylan (Archer),Bart (The Simpsons),Bass (Mega Man),Bastion (Overwatch),Batgirl (DC),Batman (DC),Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools),Batwoman (DC),Bayonetta (Bayonetta),Beast (Marvel),Beast Boy (DC),Beastman (Masters of the Universe),Beat (Jet Set Radio),Beautiful Gorgeous (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius & Planet Sheen),Beavis (Beavis and Butt-head & Daria),Beck (Mighty No. 9),Bee & Puppycat (Bee & Puppycat),Beetle (Marvel),Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice),Beezy (Jimmy Two-Shoes),Ben (Ben 10),Ben (Romero's Living Dead),Bender (Futurama),Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine),Benson (Regular Show),Beowulf (Generator Rex),Beowulf (Skullgirls),Berri (Conker),Bessie & Finger (The Mighty B!),Beta Ray Bill (Marvel),Beth (Bravest Warriors),Betty Boop (Betty Boop),Biff Slamkovich (Slam Masters),Big Band (Skullgirls),Big Barda (DC),Big Chicken (Family Guy & The Cleveland Show),Big Daddy (BioShock),Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls),Bill Rizer (Contra),Billy & Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy),Billy Hatcher,Billy Hatcher (Billy Hatcher),Bilstein (Star Gladiator),Birdgirl (Birdman),Birdie (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Bishamon (Darkstalkers),Bishop (Marvel),Bison Troopers (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Black Adam (DC),Black Canary (DC),Black Cat (Marvel),Blackfire (DC),Blackheart (Marvel),Black Knight (Generator Rex),Black Knight (Shovel Knight),Black Mage (Final Fantasy),Black Manta (DC),Black Orchid (Killer Instinct),Blackout (Transformers),Black Panther (Marvel),Black Shadow (F-Zero),Black Widow (Marvel),Black Widow (Slam Masters),Blair Dame (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Blanka (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Blasto (Blasto),Blaze (Mortal Kombat),Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog),Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage),Blaziken (Pokémon),Blink (Marvel),Blinx (Blinx the Time Sweeper),Blitzwing (Transformers),Blob (de Blob),Blob (Marvel),Blood Barbarians (Star Gladiator),Bloody Mary (Infamous),Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls),Blue Beetle (DC),Bluto (Popeye),Bo' Rai Cho (Mortal Kombat),Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers),Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball),Bob / Slim Bob (Tekken),Bobo Haha (Generator Rex),Boggy B (Worms),Bolin (Avatar),Boman Delgado (Rival Schools),Bomb (Angry Birds),Bomberman (Bomberman),Bonanza Bros. (Bonanza Bros.),Bonk (Bonk),Booker DeWitt & Elizabeth (BioShock),Boom Boom (Marvel),Booster Gold (DC),Bowser (Super Mario),Bowser Jr.,Brad Burns (Virtua Fighter),Brainiac (DC),Braixen (Pokémon),Bravoman (Bravoman),Breach (Generator Rex),Brian (Family Guy & The Cleveland Show),Bruce Irvin (Tekken),Bruno Delinger (Dynamite Cop),Bryan Fury (Tekken),Bub (Bubble Bobble),Bubbles(The Powerpuff Girls),Buck Thudressel (Time Squad),Bud (Space Goofs),Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes),Bumblebee (DC),Bumblebee (Transformers),Bunnicula (Bunnicula),Bunnie Rabbot (Sonic the Hedgehog),Buster & Babs (Tiny Toon Adventures),Busuzima the Chameleon (Bloody Roar),Butt-head (Beavis and Butt-head & Daria),Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls),Butt Witch (Twelve Forever),Buzz (Buzz!),Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story),Byakko (Star Gladiator),C. Jack (Street Fighter & Final Fight),C. Viper (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Cable (Marvel),Call (Mighty No. 9),Calypso (Twisted Metal),Cammy White (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Candace (Phineas and Ferb),Candy (Space Goofs),Cannonball (Marvel),Captain America (Marvel),Captain Atom (DC),Captain Boomerang (DC),Captain Caveman (Captain Caveman),Captain Commando (Captain Commando),Captain Cross (Prototype),Captain Falcon (F-Zero),Captain K'nuckles (The Marvellous Misadventures of Flapjack),Captain Marvel (Marvel),Captain Marvel (Marvel),Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers),Captain Pollution (Captain Planet and the Planeteers),Captain Qwark (Ratchet & Clank),Captain Rainbow (Captain Rainbow),Captain Silver (Battle Circuit),Captain Smiley (Comic Jumper),Captain Syrup (Wario),Captain Toad (Captain Toad),Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants),Captain Viridian (VVVVVV),Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper),Carnage (Marvel),Carol (Freedom Planet),Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball),Cartman (South Park),Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles),Casper (Casper the Friendly Ghost),Cassandra (Soul),Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat),CatDog (CatDog),Catwoman (DC),Cecilia (Wild Arms),Cerebella (Skullgirls),Cervantes (Soul),Chameleon (Mortal Kombat),Charizard (Pokémon),Charlie (Fighting Vipers),Charlie Brown (Peanuts),Charlie Murder (Charlie Murder),Charlie Nash (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Charmcaster (Ben 10),Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown),Chat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug),Cheetara (ThunderCats),Chef (South Park),Chell (Portal),Chibi-Robo (Chibi-Robo!),Chibiterasu (Okami),Chowder & Kimchi (Chowder),Chris (Bravest Warriors),Chris Redfield (Resident Evil),Christie Monteiro (Tekken),Chrom (Fire Emblem),Chrysalis Tate (Moonbeam City),ChuChus (ChuChu Rocket),Chuck (Angry Birds),Chuck Greene (Dead Rising),Chucky (Child's Play),Chun-Li (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Ciel (God Eater),Cinder (Killer Instinct),Circe (DC),Circe (Generator Rex),Claire (Star Gladiator),Claire Redfield (Resident Evil),Claptrap (Borderlands),Clarence (Clarence),Claudio Serafino (Tekken),Clay (Xiaolin Showdown),Clayface (DC),Cleveland (Family Guy & The Cleveland Show),Clive (Gunman Clive),Clockwork (Danny Phantom),Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy),Clovis (Dragon Buster),Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot),Cody (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Coil Man (The Impossibles),Cole (Infamous),Cole Phelps (L.A. Noire),Colossus (Marvel),Combot (Tekken),Commander Shepard (Mass Effect),Commander Video (BIT.TRIP),Conker (Conker),Connie (Steven Universe),Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed),Coop(Megas XLR),Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs. Cat),Cooper Chance (Grabbed by the Ghoulies),Corrin (Fire Emblem),Corus (Sym-Bionic Titan),Cosmo & Wanda (The Fairly OddParents),Counter-Terrorist (Counter-Strike),Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog),Cow & Chicken (Cow and Chicken & I Am Weasel),Crackdown Agent (Crackdown),Craig Marduk (Tekken),Crash Bandicoot & Aku-Aku (Crash Bandicoot),Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros.),Cream (Sonic the Hedgehog),Creepie (Growing Up Creepie),Crimson Chin (The Fairly OddParents),Crimson Dynamo (Marvel),Crocker (The Fairly OddParents),Crono (Chrono),Cronos the Penguin (Bloody Roar),Crpyto (Destroy All Humans!),Crypto (Destroy All Humans),Cyber Blue (Battle Circuit),Cybersix (Cybersix),Cyborg (DC),Cyborg (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Cycloid-Alpha (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Cycloid-Beta (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Cyclops (Marvel),Cynder (Spyro the Dragon),Cyrax (Mortal Kombat),Cyrille (Shining Force EXA),D'vorah (Mortal Kombat),D. Dark (Street Fighter & Final Fight),D. Va (Overwatch),Daegon (Mortal Kombat),Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes),Daggett & Norbert (The Angry Beavers),Dai (Dragon Quest),Daigo Kazama (Rival Schools),Dairou (Mortal Kombat),Daisy (Super Mario),Daisy Duck (Disney),Dampierre (Soul),Dan (Dan vs.),Dan Backslide (The Dover Boys),Danger Duck (Looney Tunes),Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Danny (Bravest Warriors),Danny Lamb (Manhunt),Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom),Dante (Devil May Cry),Dante Alighieri (Dante's Inferno),Daredevil (Marvel),Daria Beavis and Butt-head & Daria),Dark Demon (Dynamite Headdy),Dark Dragon (American Dragon: Jake Long),Dark Kat (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron),Dark Laser (The Fairly OddParents),Dark Pit (Kid Icarus),Dark Queen (Battletoads),Dark Samus (Metroid),Darkseid (DC),Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck),Darrius (Mortal Kombat),Dart Feld (The Legend of Dragoon),Darun (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball),Dash (The Incredibles),Dazzle Novak (Moonbeam City),Deadpool (Marvel),Deadshot (DC),Dean (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Death (Castlevania),Deathstroke (DC),Decapre (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Dee (Darkstalkers),Dee Jay (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Defensor (Transformers),Deku (Fighters Megamix),Delsin Rowe (Infamous),Del Sol (Fighting Vipers),Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers),Demoman (Team Fortress),Demongo (Samurai Jack),Desiree (Danny Phantom),Desmond Miles (Assassin's Creed),Destroyer (Marvel),Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory),Dhalsim (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Diablo (DC),Dib (Invader Zim),Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong),Dillon (Dillon's Rolling Western),Dipper & Mabel (Gravity Falls),Dirty Harry (Dirty Harry),Discord (My Little Pony),Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong),Django (Django),DJ Kid (DJ Kid),Doc Samson (Marvel),Doc Saturday (The Secret Saturdays),Doctor Octopus (Marvel),Domino (Marvel),Don (Taiko no Tatsujin),Donald Duck (Disney),Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles),Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong),Donna Troy (DC),Donovan (Darkstalkers),Doomguy (Doom),Doomsday (DC),Dormammu (Marvel),Dot (Animaniacs & Pinky and the Brain),Double (Skullgirls),Dovahkiin (The Elder Scrolls),Dove (DC),Doyle (The Secret Saturdays),Dr. Doom (Marvel),Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible),Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog),Dr. Fate (DC),Dr. Holiday (Generator Rex),Dr. Light (DC),Dr. Manhattan (DC),Dr. Nefarious (Ratchet & Clank),Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot),Dr. Strange (Marvel),Dr. Viper(SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron),Dr. Wily (Mega Man),Dracula (Castlevania),Dracula (Hotel Transylvania),Drahmin (Mortal Kombat),Drax (Marvel),Dreamslayer (DC),Drew Saturday (The Secret Saturdays),Drix (Osmonis Jones),Druaga (The Tower of Druaga),Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt),Duckman (Duckman),Dudley (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Duke (G.I. Joe),Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem),Dural (Virtua Fighter),Dust (Dust: An Elysian Tail),E-123 Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog),E. Honda (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Eagle (Star Gladiator),Eagle (Street Fighter & Final Fight),"Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy)","Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy)","Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy)",Eddy Gordo (Tekken),Edge (Rival Schools),Edge Master (Soul),Edward Falcon (Power Stone),Edward Kenway (Assassin's Creed),Eika (Prince of Persia),Eileen (Virtua Fighter),Elasti-Girl (DC),El Blaze (Virtua Fighter),Ele (Star Gladiator),Electro (Marvel),Elektra (Marvel),Elena (Street Fighter & Final Fight),El Fuere (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Elise (Dan vs.),Eliza (Skullgirls),Eliza (Tekken),Elizabeth Greene (Prototype),Ellen Ripley (Alien),Ellie (The Last of Us),Elma (Xenoblade),Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes),Elsa (Frozen),El Stingray (Slam Masters),El Superbeasto (The Haunted World of El Superbeasto),Elysium (Soul),Ember (Danny Phantom),Emerald Empress (DC),Emi (Fighting Vipers),Emma Frost (Marvel),Emmet Graves (Starhawk),Enchantress (DC),Enchantress (Marvel),Ender Dragon (Minecraft),Engineer (Team Fortress),Enid (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes),Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars),Erik the Swift (The Lost Vikings),Eris (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy),Ermac (Mortal Kombat),Erron Black (Mortal Kombat),Espio (Sonic the Hedgehog),Ethan Mars (Heavy Rain),Etno (Space Goofs),Etrigan (DC),Eugene Sims (Infamous),Eve (WALL-E),Evil-Lyn (Masters of the Universe),Eyedol (Killer Instinct),Ezio Auditore (Assassin's Creed),F.A.N.G. (Street Fighter & Final Fight),F. Princess (Adventure Time),Faith Connors (Mirror's Edge),Falco (Star Fox),Falcon (Marvel),Fancy Pants Man (Fancy Pants Adventures),Fandral (Marvel),Fantomex (Marvel),Faora (DC),Father (Codename: Kids Next Door),Fat Princess (Fat Princess),Fei Long (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Felicia (Darkstalkers),Felina (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron),Felix (Felix the Cat),Felyne (Monster Hunter),Feng Wei (Tekken),Ferb (Phineas and Ferb),Ferra & Torr (Mortal Kombat),Fetch (Infamous),Filia (Skullgirls),Finn (Adventure Time),Fiona (Shrek),Fire-Lord Ozai (Avatar),Firebrand (Ghosts 'n Goblins),Firefly (DC),Firefly (G.I. Joe),Fire Rodan (Godzilla),Firestar (Marvel),Firestorm (DC),Fiskerton (The Secret Saturdays),Fix-It Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph),Flapjack (The Marvellous Misadventures of Flapjack),Fluid Man (The Impossibles),Fluttershy (My Little Pony),Flynn Rider (Tangled),Football Manager (Football Manager),Forest Law (Tekken),Forge (Marvel),Fox (Star Fox),Francine (American Dad),Franco Gerelt (Star Gladiator),Frank & the Maw (The Maw),Frankenstein Jr. (Frankenstein Jr.),Frankerella (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends),Frank West (Dead Rising),Franziska von Karma (Ace Attorney),Freakazoid (Freakazoid!),Freddy Krueger (a Nightmare on Elm Street),Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones),Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy),Frogger (Frogger),Frost (Mortal Kombat),Fry (Futurama),Fujin (Mortal Kombat),Fukua (Skullgirls),Fulgore (Killer Instinct),Furiosa (Mad Max),Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls),G (The House of the Dead),G-Man (Half-Life),Gabriel Logan (Syphon Filter),Gado the Lion (Bloody Roar),Gaia (Captain Planet and the Planeteers),Galahad (The Order: 1886),Galuda (Power Stone),Galvatron (Transformers),Gambit (Marvel),Gamera (Gamera),Gamof Gohgry (Star Gladiator),Gamora (Marvel),Gan Isurugi (Rival Schools),Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda),Ganryu (Tekken),Gantetsu (Star Gladiator),Gantu (Lilo & Stitch),Gardevoir (Pokémon),Garfield (Garfield),Gargos (Killer Instinct),Garnet (Steven Universe),Garrett(Thief),Gaurda (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Gemini Sunrise (Sakura Wars),Gene (God Hand),General Modula (Sym-Bionic Titan),General RAAM (Killer Instinct),General Skarr (Evil Con Carne),General Zod (DC),Gen Fu (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Genji (Overwatch),Geno (Super Mario),George Jetson (The Jetsons),Gex (Gex),Ghirahim (The Legend of Zelda),Ghostface (Scream),Ghost Rider (Marvel),Gigan (Godzilla),Giganta (DC),Gigas (Tekken),Gilgamesh (The Tower of Druaga),Gill (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Gillius Thunderbeard (Golden Axe),Ginormica (Monsters vs. Aliens),Ginzu the Ninja (Captain Commando),Gir (Invader Zim),Gizmo (DC),Glacius (Killer Instinct),Globox (Rayman),Godzilla (Godzilla),Goemon (Ganbare Goemon),Goh Hinogami (Virtua Fighter),Golden Locks (The Fairly OddParents),Gomez (Fez),Gomez (Fez),Goofy (Disney),Gordon Freeman (Half-Life),Gore Gajah (Star Gladiator),Gorgeous (Space Goofs),Gorilla Grodd (DC),Goro (Mortal Kombat),Goro Majimo (Yakuza),Gorrath (Megas XLR),Gossamer (Looney Tunes),Gouken (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Gourmand (Power Stone),Grace (Fighting Vipers),Gray Fox (Metal Gear),Greedy (Ristar),Green Arrow (DC),Green Goblin (Marvel),Green Lantern (DC),Greninja (Pokémon),Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy),Grimlock (Transformers),Groot (Marvel),Gru (Despicable Me),Grunty (Banjo-Kazooie),Guile (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Gum (Jet Set Radio),Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball),Gunloc (Slam Masters),Gunrock (Power Stone),Gunstringer (The Gunstringer),Gunvolt (Azure Striker Gunvolt),Guy (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Gwen (Ben 10),Hakan (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Hank Wimbleton (Madness),Harley Quinn (DC),Harvey Beaks9Harvey Beaks),Harvey Birdman (Birdman),Hatsune Miku (Vocaloid),Hatty Hattington (Battleblock Theater),Hauzer (Red Earth),Havik (Mortal Kombat),Havok (Marvel),Hawk (DC),Hawkeye (Marvel),Hawkgirl (DC),Hawkman (DC),Hayate (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Hayato Kanzaki (Star Gladiator),Hayato Nekketsu (Rival Schools),Haytham Kenway (Assassin's Creed),He-Man (Masters of the Universe),Headdy (Dynamite Headdy),Heather (Dynamite Headdy),Heavy (Team Fortress),Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne),Heihachi Mishima (Tekken),Hellboy (Hellboy),Heloise (Jimmy Two-Shoes),Hero of Bowerstone (Fable),Hex (Ben 10),Hibana (Nightshade),Hiccup (Dragons),Hideo Shimazu (Rival Schools),Hilde (Soul),Him (The Powerpuff Girls),Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools),Hiromi Tengenji (Burning Force),Hisako (Killer Instinct),Hobgoblin (Marvel),Hogun (Marvel),Hokuto (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Homer (The Simpsons),Homestar Runner (Homestar Runner),Honey (Fighting Vipers),Hong Kong Phooey (Hong Kong Phooey),Hornet (Daytona USA),Horseless Headless Horsemann (Team Fortress),Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy),Hotaru (Mortal Kombat),Hotspot (DC),Hotsuma (Shinobi),Howarang (Tekken),Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers),Hsu Hao (Mortal Kombat),Hudson Abadeer (Adventure Time),Hue (Runbow),Hugo (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Huitzil (Darkstalkers),Hulk (Marvel),Human Torch (Marvel),Hun (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles),HUNK (Resident Evil),Huntress (DC),Huntsgirl (American Dragon: Jake Long),Huntsman (American Dragon: Jake Long),Hwang (Soul),Hydro-Man (Marvel),Hydron (Red Earth),Hyo Iwamano (Rival Schools),I.M. Weasel (Cow and Chicken & I Am Weasel),I.R. Baboon (Cow and Chicken & I Am Weasel),Ib (Ib),Ibuki (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Ice Climbers (Ice Climber),Ice King (Adventure Time),Iceman (Marvel),Ichiro Oogami (Sakura Wars),Ickis (AAAHH!!! Real Monsters),Ico & Yorda (Ico),Ike (Fire Emblem),Ilo & Milo (IloMilo),Imca (Valkyria Chronicles),Impa (The Legend of Zelda),Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones),Inferno (Soul),Ingrid (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Inkling (Splatoon),Inque (DC),Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget),Invincible (Invincible),Invisible Woman (Marvel),Iota (Tearaway),Iron Fist (Marvel),Iron Man (Marvel),Iron Monger (Marvel),Isaac (Golden Sun),Isaac (The Binding of Isaac),Isaac Clarke (Dead Space),Isabelle (Animal Crossing),Ivysaur (Pokémon),Ivy Valentine (Soul),Jack (Power Stone),Jack (Tekken),Jack (Wild Arms),Jack Carver (Far Cry),Jacket (Hotline Miami),Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians),Jackie Estacado (The Darkness),Jack Kelso (L.A. Noire),Jack Marston 9Red Dead),Jack O'Lantern (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy),Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas),Jack Slate & Shadow (Dead to Rights),Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown),Jacky Bryant (Virtua Fighter),Jacqui Briggs (Mortal Kombat),Jade (Beyond Good & Evil),Jade (Mortal Kombat),Jago (Killer Instinct),Jailbot (Superjail!),Jak & Daxter (Jak and Daxter),Jake (Adventure Time),Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long),James Earl Cash (Manhunt),James Heller (Prototype),Jane (Fighting Vipers),Janet Marshall (Virtua Cop),Jarek (Mortal Kombat),Jason (Dick Figures),Jason Brody (Far Cry),Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th),Jasper (Steven Universe),Jax (Mortal Kombat),Jean Grey (Marvel),Jean Kujo (Virtua Fighter),Jeanne (Bayonetta),Jebediah Kerman (Kerbal Space Program),Jedah (Darkstalkers),Jeffy McWild (Virtua Fighter),Jenny the Bat (Bloody Roar),Jenny XJ9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot),Jen Tate (Primal),Jessie (Toy Story),Jetfire (Transformers),Jet Jaguar (Godzilla),Jigglypuff (Pokémon),Jill Valentine (Resident Evil),Jimmy Hopkins (Bully),Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius & Planet Sheen),Jimmy Two-Shoes (Jimmy Two-Shoes),Jin Kazama (Tekken),Jinpachi Mishima (Tekken),Jin Saotome (Cyberbots),Jinx (DC),Joanna Dark (Perfect Dark),Jodie Holmes (Beyond: Two Souls),Jody Summer (F-Zero),Joel (The Last of Us),Joe Musashi (Shinobi),John Connor (Terminator),John Constantine (DC),John Kozak (Ghost Recon),John Marston (Red Dead),John McClane (Die Hard),Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo),Johnny Cage (Mortal Kombat),Johnny Test (Johnny Test),John Rambo (Rambo),John White (Infamous),John Wick (John Wick),Jonah Hex (DC),Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers),Jorgen (The Fairly OddParents),Josie Rizal (Tekken),Juan (Guacamelee!),Jubei Yagyu (Onimusha),Jubilee (Marvel),Judy Hopps (Zootopia),Judy Nails (Guitar Hero),Juggernaut (Marvel),Juli (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Julia Chang (Tekken),Julia Whitepearl (Power Stone),Julie & Ship (Ben 10),Julie Kane (Motorcity),Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw),Jumbo Flapjack (Slam Masters),June Lin Milliam (Star Gladiator),Juni (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Juniper Lee (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee),Jun Kazama (Tekken),Junkrat (Overwatch),Juri Han (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Ka-Zar (Marvel),Kabal (Mortal Kombat),Kaede (Star Gladiator),Kage-Maru (Virtua Fighter),Kai (Mortal Kombat),Kaia (Motorcity),Kaijin no Soki (Onimusha),Kaim Argonar (Lost Odyssey),Kain (Legacy of Kain),Kairi (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Kalus (Kameo),Kamek (Yoshi),Kameo (Kameo),Kan-Ra (Killer Instinct),"Kanker Sisters (Ed, Edd n Eddy)",Kano (Mortal Kombat),Kappah Nosuke (Star Gladiator),Karai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles),Karin (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Karl R. Korenen (Hellboy),Kat & Dusty (Gravity Rush),Kat (Kid vs. Cat),Katana (DC),Katara (Avatar),Katarina Alves (Tekken),Katnappe (Xiaolin Showdown),Katya Kazanova (Archer),Katz (Courage the Cowardly Dog),Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza),Kazumi Mishima (Tekken),Kazuya Mishima (Tekken),Kede (Onimusha),Kelly Skitten (Charlie Murder),Kenji (Red Earth),Ken Masters (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Kenny (South Park),Kenshi (Mortal Kombat),Kessler (Infamous),Kevin (Ben 10),Khameleon (Mortal Kombat),Khyber (Ben 10),Kick Buttowski (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil),Kid Chameleon (Kid Chameleon),Kid Flash (DC),Kilik (Soul),Killer Croc (DC),Killer Frost (DC),Killer Moth (DC),Kimiko (Xiaolin Showdown),Kimmy Finster (Rugrats & All Grown Up!),Kim Possible (Kim Possible),Kim Wu (Killer Instinct),King (Tekken),King Caesar (Godzilla),King Dedede (Kirby),King Ghidorah (Godzilla),King K. Rool (Donkey Kong),King Kong (King Kong),King Leonidas (300),King of the Hill (Hank Hill),King Rasta Mon (Slam Masters),Kintaro (Mortal Kombat),Kira (Mortal Kombat),Kirby (Kirby),Kissy (Baraduke),Kitana (Mortal Kombat),Kiva (Megas XLR),Klonoa (Klonoa),Knight (Castle Crashers),Knightbrace (Codename: Kids Next Door),Knuckle Joe (Kirby),Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog),KO (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes),Kobra (Mortal Kombat),Korben Dallas (The Fifth Element),Korra (Avatar),KOS-MOS (Xenosaga),Kotal Kahn (Mortal Kombat),Kraken (Power Stone),Krang (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles),Kratos (God of War),Kraven the Hunter (Marvel),Kristoff (Frozen),Krunk (Dexter's Laboratory),Krusty (The Simpsons),Krystal (Star Fox),Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings),Kuhn (Fighting Vipers),Kuma (Tekken),Kumachan (Fighting Vipers),Kung Jin (Mortal Kombat),Kung Lao (Mortal Kombat),Kunimitsu (Tekken),Kuo (Infamous),Kuro (Doko Demo Issyo),Kurow Kirishima (Rival Schools),Kurse (Marvel),Kurt Irving (Valkyria Chronicles),Kutaro (Puppeteer),Kyle (South Park),Kyle Crane (Dying Light),Kyle Reese (Terminator),Kyoko Minazuki (Rival Schools),Kyosuke Kagami (Rival Schools),Lady (Devil May Cry),Lady Blackhawk (DC),Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug),Lady Jaye (G.I. Joe),Lammy (PaRappa the Rapper & Umjammer Lammy),Lana (The Legend of Zelda),Lana Kane (Archer),Lan Di (Shenmue),Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe),Lara Croft (Tomb Raider),Lars Alexandersson (Tekken),Lau Chan (Virtua Fighter),Laura (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Lazlo (Camp Lazlo),Leanne (Resonance of Fate),Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre),Lee Chaolan / Violet (Tekken),Leela (Futurama),Leeloo (The Fifth Element),Lei-Fei (Virtua Fighter),Lei Wulong (Tekken),Leixia (Soul),Leo (Red Earth),Leo Kliesen (Tekken),Leonard (Angry Birds),Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles),Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil),Leroy (Lilo & Stitch),Lexi Bunny (Looney Tunes),Lex Luthor (DC),Lightning(Final Fantasy),Lil & Laarg (Escape Plan),Lila (The Life and Times of Juniper Lee),Lilac (Freedom Planet),Lili Rochefort (Tekken),Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers),Lilo & Stitch (Lilo & Stitch),Li Mei (Mortal Kombat),Lin (Avatar),Lincoln Loud (The Loud House),Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken),Link (The Legend of Zelda),Linkle (The Legend of Zelda),Linn Kurosawa (Alien),Lion-O (ThunderCats),Lion Rafale (Virtua Fighter),Lip (Panel de Pon),Lisa (The Simpsons),Little Mac (Punch-Out!!),Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat),Livewire (DC),Lizard (Marvel),Liz Sherman (Hellboy),Lloyd Irving (Tales),Lobo (DC),LocoRocos (LocoRoco),Logan Keller (Rainbow Six),Lois (Family Guy & The Cleveland Show),Loki (Marvel),Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes),Long the Tiger (Bloody Roar),Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder),Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder),Lord Pain (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy),Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers),Lord Tourettes (Dick Figures),Lou (Three Wonders),Luca (Star Gladiator),Lucario (Pokémon),Lucas (Earthbound),Lucia (Devil May Cry),Lucia Morgan (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Lucina (Fire Emblem),Lucky Chloe (Tekken),Lucky Luke (Lucky Luke),Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me),Luigi (Super Mario),Luke Cage (Marvel),Lyn (Fire Emblem),Lúcio (Overwatch),M. Bison (Street Fighter & Final Fight),M.O.D.O.K. (Marvel),M.O.G.U.E.R.A. (Godzilla),Mac & Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends),Mach Rider (Mach Rider),Mack the Knife (Captain Commando),Mad Doctor (Disney),Mad Max (Mad Max),Madotsuki (Yume Nikki),Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie),Magilla Gorilla (Magilla Gorilla),Magneto (Marvel),Magoichi (Onimusha),Mahler (Fighting Vipers),Mai (Avatar),Mai-Ling (Red Earth),Major Dr. Ghastly (Evil Con Carne),Major Dutch Schaefer (Predator),Major Glory (Dexter's Laboratory),Maki Genryusai (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Mako (Avatar),Malekith (Marvel),Mammoth (DC),Man-At-Arms (Masters of the Universe),Man-Bat (DC),Mandarin (Marvel),Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory),Manus (Sym-Bionic Titan),Mappy (Mappy),Marceline (Adventure Time),Marco Diaz (Star vs. The Forces of Evil),Marcus Fenix (Gears of War),Marcus Holloway (Watch Dogs),Marge (The Simpsons),Mario (Super Mario),Marionette (Darkstalkers),Marrow (Marvel),Marshall Law (Tekken),Marth (Fire Emblem),Martian Manhunter (DC),Marty McFly (Back to the Future),Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes),Marvis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania),Masked Man (Earthbound),Master Chief (Halo,Master Core (Super Smash Bros.),Master Hand 9Super Smash Bros.),Master Higgings (Adventure Island),Matilda (Angry Birds),Maui (Moana),Mavado (Mortal Kombat),Max (Sam & Max),Maxi (Soul),Maximus IQ (Atomic Betty),Max Payne (Max Payne),Maxwell (Scribblenauts),Maya (Killer Instinct),McCree (Overwatch),Meat (Mortal Kombat),Mecha Godzilla (Godzilla),Medic (Team Fortress),Medusa (Kid Icarus),Megalon (Godzilla),Mega Man (Mega Man),Megatron (Transformers),Megavolt (Darkwing Duck),Mei (Overwatch),MeiMei (Super Monkey Ball),Mel (Power Stone),Mento (DC),Mephisto (Marvel),Merasmus (Team Fortress),Mercy (Overwatch),Mérida (Brave),Meta Knight (Kirby),Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog),Metamorpho (DC),Mewtwo (Pokémon),Michael Becket (F.E.A.R.),Michael De Santa (Grand Theft Auto),Michael Myers (Halloween),Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles),Michelle Chang (Tekken),Michelle Heart (Legendary Wings),Mickey Mouse (Disney),Midna (The Legend of Zelda),Mighty Eagle (Angry Birds),Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse),Miguel Rojo (Tekken),Miharu Hirano (Tekken),Mii Brawler (Mii),Mii Gunner (Mii),Mii Swordfighrer (Mii),Mike Chilton (Motorcity),Mike Haggar (Street Fighter & Final Fight),"Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.)",Mileena (Mortal Kombat),Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney),Milla (Freedom Planet),Minnie Mouse (Disney),Mira (Killer Instinct),Mirror Master (DC),Miss Martian (DC),Misty (My Life as a Teenage Robot),Misty Knight (Marvel),Mitsurugi (Soul),Moana (Moana),Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls),Mokap (Mortal Kombat),Mokujin (Tekken),Moloch (Mortal Kombat),Momo Karuizawa (Rival Schools),Mongol (DC),Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory),Monkey (Kung Fu Panda),Monkey Fist (Kim Possible),Monster Hunter (Monster Hunter),Morbius (Marvel),Mordecai (Regular Show),Morlun (Marvel),Morpheus (The Matrix),Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers),Motaro (Mortal Kombat),Mothra (Godzilla),Mr. Fantastic (Marvel),Mr. Foster (Killing Floor),Mr. Freeze (DC),Mr. Game & Watch (Game & Watch),Mr. Gus (Uncle Grandpa),Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles),Mr. Meat (Fighters Megamix),Mr. Miracle (DC),Mr. X (Resident Evil),Mrs. Incredible (The Incredibles),Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls),Ms. Marvel (Marvel),Multi-man (The Impossibles),Multiple Man (Marvel),Mumm-ra (ThunderCats),Muscle Man & High Five Ghost (Regular Show),Mysterio (Marvel),Mystique (Marvel),Nagare Namikawa (Rival Schools),Nagi the Spurious (Bloody Roar),Namor (Marvel),Nana (God Eater),Nanase (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Nanite Alpha (Generator Rex),Nanosuit (Crysis),Nariko (Heavenly Sword),Nathan Drake (Uncharted),Nathan Hale (Resistance),Natsu (Soul),Natsu Ayuhara (Rival Schools),Nebula (Marvel),Necalli (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Necrid (Soul),Necro (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Nega Duck (Darkwing Duck),Negative Man (DC),Nemesis (Resident Evil),Neneko (Yumeria),Neo (The Matrix),Nergal (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy),Nergal Jr. (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy),Nero (Devil May Cry),Ness (Earthbound),Nick Fury (Marvel),Nick Ramos (Dead Rising),Nick Wilde (Zootopia),Nightcrawler (Marvel),Nightmare(Soul),NiGHTS (NiGHTS),Nightwing (DC),Nightwolf (Mortal Kombat),Nilin (Remember Me),Nina Williams (Tekken),Nitara (Mortal Kombat),Nite Owl (DC),Nix (Infamous),Nobunaga (Onimusha),Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat),Norimaro (Marvel vs. Capcom),Nova (Marvel),Numbuh Five (Codename: Kids Next Door),Numbuh Four (Codename: Kids Next Door),Numbuh One (Codename: Kids Next Door),Numbuh Three (Codename: Kids Next Door),Numbuh Two (Codename: Kids Next Door),Obelix (Asterix),Octodad (Octodad),Octus (Sym-Bionic Titan),Ogre (Tekken),Olaf the Stout (The Lost Vikings),Olimar (Pikmin),Olivia (God Hand),Omega (Star Gladiator),Omega Red (Marvel),Omen (Killer Instinct),Omi (Xiaolin Showdown),Onaga (Mortal Kombat),Oni (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Onslaught (Marvel),Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas),Optimus Prime (Transformers),Orga (Godzilla),Orisa (Overwatch),Oro (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Ortensia (Disney),Osmonis Jones (Osmonis Jones),Oswald (Disney),Otis (Barnyard),Otto & Larry 300 (Time Squad),Owlman (DC),Oyu (Onimusha),Ozymandias (DC),P-Body (Portal),P. Bubblegum (Adventure Time),P. Jack (Tekken),Pac-Man (Pac-Man),Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter),Painwheel (Skullgirls),Palutena (Kid Icarus),Pam Poovey (Archer),Panda (Tekken),Panthro (ThunderCats),Papa Smurf (The Smurfs),PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper & Umjammer Lammy),Parasoul (Skullgirls),Pastmaster (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron),Patricia Wagon (Mighty Switch Force),Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants),Patroklos (Soul),Pauline (Donkey Kong),Paul Phoenix (Tekken),Peach (Super Mario),Peacock (Skullgirls),Pearl (Steven Universe),Penny (The Amazing World of Gumball),Penn Zero (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero),Peridot (Steven Universe),Pete (Disney),Pete (Power Stone),Peter (Family Guy & The Cleveland Show),Pharah (Overwatch),Pheonix Wright (Ace Attorney),Phineas (Phineas and Ferb),Picky (Fighting Vipers),Pikachu (Pokémon),Pilgor the Goat (Goat Simulator),Pimple (Battletoads),Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony),Pink Panther (Pink Panther),Pinky & Brain (Animaniacs & Pinky and the Brain),Pino & Acha (ToyPop),Pit (Kid Icarus),Pitch Black (Rise of the Guardians),Pitfall Harry (Pitfall),Pizza Steve (Uncle Grandpa),Pizzaz Miller (Moonbeam City),Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants),Plastic Man (DC),Plum (Bravest Warriors),Po (Kung Fu Panda),Point Man (F.E.A.R.),Poison (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Poison Ivy (DC),Polygon Man (PlayStation),Popeye (Popeye),Pops (Regular Show),Porky (Earthbound),Powdered Toast Man (Ren and Stimpy),Powergirl (DC),Predalien (Alien),Predator (Predator),Pride Falcon (Power Stone),Prince (Katamari),Prince (Prince of Persia),Prince (Star Gladiator),Prince Nuada (Hellboy),Princess Amethyst (DC),Princess Celestia (My Little Pony),Princess Devilotte (Cyberbots),Princess Luna (My Little Pony),Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls),Prof. Calamitous (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius & Planet Sheen),Professor Chaos (South Park),Prohyas (Mighty Magiswords),Protoman (Mega Man),Psylocke (Marvel),PTX-40A (Lost Planet),Pudding (Space Channel 5),Pullum (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Pulseman (Pulseman),Pumyra (ThunderCats),Pure & Fur (Adventure Quiz),Puss in Boots (Shrek),Pyramid Head (Silent Hill),Pyro (Marvel),Pyro (Team Fortress),Pyron (Darkstalkers),Pyrrha (Soul),Q (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Q-Bee (Darkstalkers),Quail Man (Doug),Quake Guy (Quake),Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat),Queen Tyr'ahnee (Looney Tunes),Quicksilver (Marvel),Quote (Cave Story),R. Mika (Street Fighter & Final Fight),R.O.B. (R.O.B.),Ra's Al Ghul (DC),Rabbid (Rayman),Radec (Killzone),Radicles (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes),Rad Spencer (Bionic Commando),Rai-on (Star Gladiator),Raiden (Metal Gear),Raiden (Mortal Kombat),Raimundo (Xiaolin Showdown),Rain (Mortal Kombat),Rain (Star Gladiator),Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony),Raizo Iwamano (Rival Schools),Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim),"Randall (Monsters, Inc.)",Randy Cunningham (Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja),Ran Hibiki (Rival Schools),Raphael (Soul),Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles),Raptor (Jurassic Park),Rapunzel (Tangled),Rarity (My Little Pony),Rash (Battletoads),Rashid (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Ratchet & Clank (Ratchet & Clank),Rau Utu (The Mark of Kri),Ravager (DC),Raven (DC),Raven (Gravity Rush),Raven (Tekken),Raxel (Fighting Vipers),Raychel (Mighty No. 9),Rayman (Rayman),Ray MK III (Custom Robo),Raz (Psychonauts),Raziel (Legacy of Kain),Razor (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron),Reala (NiGHTS),Reaper (Overwatch),Red (Angry Birds),Red (Dick Figures),Red (Pokémon),Red Guy (Cow and Chicken & I Am Weasel),Red Harlow (Red Dead),Red Hood (DC),Red Hulk (Marvel),Red Robin (DC),Red She-Hulk (Marvel),Red Skull (Marvel),Red Tornado (DC),Red X (DC),Regina (Dino Crisis),Reiji Arisu (Namco x Capcom),Reiko (Mortal Kombat),Reiko Nagase (Ridge Racer),Reinhardt (Overwatch),Remy (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Ren & Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy),Rent-A-Hero (Rent-A-Hero),Reptile (Mortal Kombat),Rescue (Marvel),Rev Runner (Looney Tunes),Rex (Generator Rex),Rhino (Marvel),Rhys (Borderlands),Richard Miller (Time Crisis),Rick & Morty (Rick and Morty),Rick Deckard (Blade Runner),Rick Flag (DC),Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse),Rico Rodriguez (Just Cause),Ridley (Metroid),Riela Marceris (Valkyria Chronicles),Rigby (Regular Show),Riku (Kingdom Hearts),Rikuo (Darkstalkers),Rimgal (Star Gladiator),Rip Saber (Slam Masters),Ripto (Spyro the Dragon),Riptor (Killer Instinct),Risky (Shantae),Ristar (Ristar),Roadblock (G.I. Joe),Roadhog (Overwatch),Roberto Miura (Rival Schools),Robin (DC),Robin (Fire Emblem),Robo-Fortune (Skullgirls),RoboCain (RoboCop),RoboCop (RoboCop),Robotboy (Robotboy),Robot Chicken (Robot Chicken),Robot Devil (Futurama),Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?),Robotman (DC),Robot Santa (Futurama),Rock (Soul),Rocket Raccoon (Marvel),Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life),Rocky Balboa (Rocky),Roger (Tekken),Roger Jr. (Tekken),Roger Rabbit (Roger Rabbit),Roger Smith (American Dad),Rogue (Marvel),Rolento (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Roll (Mega Man),Rolly (Billy Hatcher),Ronan (Marvel),Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible),Rook (Ben 10),Rorschach (DC),Rosalina & Luma (Super Mario),Rose (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Rose (The Legend of Dragoon),Rottytops (Shantae),Rouge (Power Stone),Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog),Roxas (Kingdom Hearts),Roy (Fire Emblem),Roy Bromwell (Rival Schools),Royce (Predator),Ruby Heart (Marvel vs. Capcom),Rudy (ChalkZone),Rudy (Wild Arms),Rufus (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Rumble McSkirmish (Gravity Falls),Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue),Ryoma (Power Stone),Ryu (Breath of Fire),Ryu (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Sablé Prince (The Frog for Whom the Bell Tolls),Sabretooth (Marvel),Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct),Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet),Sadira (Killer Instinct),Sagat (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Saki Amamiya (Sin and Punishment),Saki Omokane (Quiz Nanairo Dreams),Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars),Salad Fingers (Salad Fingers),Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog),Sam (Sam & Max),Samanosuke (Onimusha),Samara Morgan (Ring),Sam Fisher (Splinter Cell),Sami (Advance Wars),Samurai Goroh (F-Zero),Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack),Samus (Metroid),Sandman (Marvel),Sandy(SpongeBob SquarePants),Sanman (Fighting Vipers),Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter),Sarah Connor (Terminator),Sareena (Mortal Kombat),Sasha (Infamous),Sashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero),Sasquatch (Darkstalkers),Saturn Dyer (Star Gladiator),Savage Dragon (Savage Dragon),Savan (Dragon's Dogma),Sawada (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Saya (Namco x Capcom),Scarecrow (DC),Scarlett (G.I. Joe),Scarlett Rosetti (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil),Scarlet Witch (Marvel),Schnitzel (Chowder),Scooby & Shaggy (Scooby-Doo!),Scorpion (Marvel),Scorpion (Mortal Kombat),Scott Mitchell (Ghost Recon),Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim),Scout (Team Fortress),Sean (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Secret Squirrel (Secret Squirrel),Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls),Segata Sanshiro (Segata Sanshiro),Sektor (Mortal Kombat),Selene (Underworld),Selvaria Bles (Valkyria Chronicles),Sentinel (Marvel),Seong Mi-na (Soul),Sephiroth (Final Fantasy),Serge (Chrono),Sergei Dragunov (Tekken),Seth (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Sexy Silvia (Viewtiful Joe),Sgt. Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph),Sgt. Hicks (Alien),Sgt. Rex (Far Cry),Shadow (Darkstalkers),Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog),Shadow (Xiaolin Showdown),Shadowcat (Marvel),Shadowgeist (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Shaheen (Tekken),Shaker (Star Gladiator),Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat),Shanna (Marvel),Shantae (Shantae),Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat),Sharon (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Shaun Riley (Shaun of the Dead),Shazam! (DC),She-Hulk (Marvel),She-Ra (Masters of the Universe),Sheen (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius & Planet Sheen),Sheep (Sheep in the Big City),Sheeva (Mortal Kombat),Shego (Kim Possible),SheZow (SheZow),Shield Knight (Shovel Knight),Shin (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Shina the Leopard (Bloody Roar),Shinnok (Mortal Kombat),Shocker (Marvel),Shockwave (Transformers),Shogun (Total War),Shoma Sawamura (Rival Schools),Shou Amabane (Burning Rangers),Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight),Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles),Shrek (Shrek),Shujinko (Mortal Kombat),Shulk (Xenoblade),Shuma-Gorath (Marvel),Shun Di (Virtua Fighter),Sideswipe (Transformers),Siegfried (Soul),Sif (Marvel),Silk (Marvel),Silk Spectre (DC),Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog),Silver Banshee (DC),Silver Samurai (Marvel),Silver Surfer (Marvel),Simon Belmont (Castlevania),Sindel (Mortal Kombat),Sinestro (DC),Sir Arthur (Ghosts 'n Goblins),Sir Dan (MediEvil),Sir Pepper (Clockwork Knight),Skalmander (Generator Rex),Skarlet (Mortal Kombat),Skeletor (Masters of the Universe),Sketch Turner (Comix Zone),Skips (Regular Show),Skulker (Danny Phantom),Skullomania (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Skywarp (Transformers),Slam Tasmanian (Looney Tunes),Slipknot (DC),Slug (Transformers),Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper),Smoke (Mortal Kombat),Snake Eyes (G.I. Joe),Snake Plissken (Escape from New York ),Snap (ChalkZone),Sniper (Team Fortress),Sniper Joe (Mega Man),Snoopy & Woodstock (Peanuts),Sodom (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Sokka (Avatar),Soldier 1 (Forgotten Worlds),Soldier 2 (Forgotten Worlds),Sole Survivor (Fallout),Solider (Team Fortress),Solider: 76 (Overwatch),Solid Snake (Metal Gear),Solomon (Sym-Bionic Titan),Solomon Grundy (DC),Soma (God Eater),Sombra (Overwatch),Sondra Kelley (ZombiU),Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog),SonSon III (SonSon),Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat),Sophitia (Soul),Sora (Kingdom Hearts),Sorceress of Grayskull (Masters of the Universe),Soundwave (Transformers),Space Ghost (Space Ghost),Spawn (Spawn),Spector (Ape Escape),Spectra (Danny Phantom),Spectre (DC),Spelunker (Spelunky),Spider-Gwen (Marvel),Spider-Man (Marvel),Spider-Woman (Marvel),Spike (Ape Escape),Spinal (Killer Instinct),Spiral (Marvel),Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles),SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants),Spy (Team Fortress),Spyke (Marvel),Spyro (Spyro the Dragon),Square Dude (Spider Square),Squiddly Diddly (Squiddly Diddly),Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants),Squigly (Skullgirls),Squirrel Girl (Marvel),Squirtle (Pokémon),Stan (South Park),Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls),Stan Smith (American Dad),Star-Lord (Marvel),Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil),Starfire (DC),Starfy (The Legendary Starfy),Stargirl (DC),Star Sapphire (DC),Starscream (Transformers),StarTropics (Mike Jones),Static Shock (DC),Steel (DC),Stella (Angry Birds),Stereo (Space Goofs),Sterling Archer (Archer),Steve (Minecraft),Steve Fox (Tekken),Steven Universe (Steven Universe),Stewie (Family Guy & The Cleveland Show),Stickybeard (Codename: Kids Next Door),Stinkoman (Homestar Runner),Storm (Marvel),Storm Shadow (G.I. Joe),Strider Hien (Strider),Strider Hiryu (Strider),Striperella (Stan Lee's Striperella),Strong Bad (Homestar Runner),Stryker (Mortal Kombat),Stubbs (Stubbs the Zombie),Stun the Insect (Bloody Roar),Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat),Suguri (Suguri),Suki (Avatar),"Sully (Monsters, Inc.)",Summer (Rick and Morty),Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony),Superboy (DC),Supergirl (DC),Superior Spider-Man (Marvel),Superman (DC),Super Meat Boy (Super Meat Boy),Super Skrull (Marvel),Survivor (I Am Alive),Susumi Hori (Mr. Driller),Suzi X (The Haunted World of El Superbeasto),Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal),Sylvester & Tweety (Looney Tunes),Symmetra (Overwatch),Syndrome (The Incredibles),T-800 (Terminator),T-1000 (Terminator),T-Bone (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron),T-elos (Xenosaga),T-X (Terminator),T. Hawk (Street Fighter & Final Fight),T.J. Combo (Killer Instinct),Tab (Jet Set Radio),Tabuu (Super Smash Bros.),Tag (ModNation Racers),Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog),Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda),Taizo Hori (Dig Dug),Tak (Tak and the Power of Juju),Taka-Arashi (Virtua Fighter),Takamaru (The Mysterious Murasame Castle),Takeda (Mortal Kombat),Taki (Soul),Takkar (Far Cry),Takky (Baraduke),Talia Al Ghul (DC),Talim (Soul),Tanya (Mortal Kombat),Taskmaster (Marvel),Taven (Mortal Kombat),Taz (Looney Tunes),Tech. E Coyote (Looney Tunes),Technus (Danny Phantom),Teela (Masters of the Universe),Teensie (Rayman),Ten (DC),Tenzin (Avatar),Terra (DC),Terra (Kingdom Hearts),Terrorist (Counter-Strike),Tessa (Red Earth),Thanos (Marvel),The Atom (DC),The Beast (Over the Garden Wall),The Black Knight (Fire Emblem),The Bloser (Dick Figures),The Bride (Kill Bill),The Comedian (DC),The Dazzler (Marvel),The Doctor (Dr. Who,The Drifter (Hyper Light Drifter),The Flash (DC),The Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants),The Great Oni (Slam Masters),The Joker (DC),The Kid (Bastion),The Lich King (Adventure Time),The Man with No Name (Dollars Trilogy),The Mask (The Mask),The Penguin (DC),The Punisher (Marvel),The Riddler (DC),The Scorpio (Slam Masters),The Scotsman (Samurai Jack),The Thing (Marvel),The Tick (The Tick),The Traveler (Journey),The Warden (Superjail!),The Woodsman (Over the Garden Wall),The Wraith (Slam Masters),Thomas (Regular Show),Thor (Marvel),Thrax (Osmonis Jones),Thunder (Killer Instinct),ThunderCats,Thundercracker (Transformers),Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy),Tiffany Lords (Rival Schools),Tiger Jackson (Tekken),Tigershark (Invizimals),Tigress (Kung Fu Panda),Tillis (Burning Rangers),Tim (Braid),Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents),Tina Rex (The Amazing World of Gumball),Tira (Soul),Titanic Tim (Slam Masters),Tlaloc (Tak and the Power of Juju),Toad (Marvel),ToeJam & Earl (ToeJam & Earl),Toiletnator (Codename: Kids Next Door),Tojbörn (Overwatch),Tokio (Fighting Vipers),Tom & Jerry (Tom and Jerry),TOM (Toonami),Tom-Tom (Wonder Boy),Toma (Shining Force EXA),Tomas (Killzone),Tomba (Tomba!),Tommynaut (Armikrog),Tommy Pickles (Rugrats & All Grown Up!),Tong Pooh (Strider),Toph (Avatar),Toro (Doko Demo Issyo),Tracer (Overwatch),Tremor (Mortal Kombat),Trevor Belmont (Castlevania),Trigon (DC),Trinity (The Matrix),Trish (Devil May Cry),Trixie (My Little Pony),Tron Bonne (Mega Man),Trouble Brain (Dynamite Headdy),Tulip & One-One (Infinity Train),Tusk (Killer Instinct),Twelve (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Twelve (Twelve Forever),Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony),Two-Face (DC),Tygra (ThunderCats),Ty Lee (Avatar),Tyrant (Resident Evil),Tyris Flare (Golden Axe),Uberhero (Patapon),Ulala (Space Channel 5),Ultimate Spider-Man (Marvel),Ultra Lord (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius & Planet Sheen),Ultra Magnus (Transformers),Ultron (Marvel),Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa),Underdog (Underdog),Unicron (Transformers),Unknown (Tekken),Uranus the Chimera (Bloody Roar),Urban Champion (Urban Champion),Urien (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Uriko the Cat (Bloody Roar),V. Rosso (Street Fighter & Final Fight),V.V. Argost (The Secret Saturdays),Vahn (Legend of Legaia),Valentine (Skullgirls),Valerie Grey (Danny Phantom),Valgus (Power Stone),Val Hallen (Dexter's Laboratory),Valkyrie (Legend of Valkyrie),Valkyrie (Marvel),Vambre (Mighty Magiswords),Vanellope (Wreck-It Ralph),Vanessa (P.N. 03),Vanessa Lewis (Virtua Fighter),Van Kleiss (Generator Rex),Varan (Godzilla),Vashyron (Resonance of Fate),Vault Hunters (Borderlands),Vector (Star Gladiator),Vectorman (Vectorman),Vega (My Life as a Teenage Robot),Vega (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Veil (Pulseman),Venom (Marvel),Ventus (Kingdom Hearts),Vergil (Devil May Cry),Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot),Victor Ortega (Slam Masters),Victor von Gerdenheim (Darkstalkers),Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe),Vigilante (DC),Vilgax (Ben 10),Villager (Animal Crossing),Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy),Viola (Soul),Violet (The Incredibles),Viridi (Kid Icarus),Vision (Marvel),Vixen (DC),Vlad Plasmius (Danny Phantom),Voldo (Soul),Volstagg (Marvel),Voodoo Vince (Voodoo Vince),Vulture (Marvel),Vyse (Skies of Arcadia),Wakko (Animaniacs & Pinky and the Brain),WALL-E (WALL-E),Wallow (Bravest Warriors),Waluigi (Wario),Wander & Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder),Wander (Shadow of the Colossus),Wang-Tang (Power Stone),Wang Jinrei (Tekken),War (Darksiders),Warhawk (DC),Wario (Wario),War Machine (Marvel),Wasp (Marvel),Weapon XI (Marvel),Wheeljack (Transformers),Whiplash (Marvel),White Mage (Final Fantasy),Widowmaker (Overwatch),Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit),Wildcat (DC),Wildebeest (DC),Wild Woody (Wild Woody),Willemus (Rome: Total War),Will Grey (Dark Void),Wilson (Don't Starve),Winston (Overwatch),Winter Soldier (Marvel),Wirt & Greg (Over the Garden Wall),Wolf (Star Fox),Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter),Wolfsbane (Marvel),Wolverine (Marvel),Wonder Blue(The Wonderful 101),Wonder Girl (DC),Wonder Momo (Wonder Momo),Wonder Pink (The Wonderful 101),Wonder Red (The Wonderful 101),Wonder Woman (DC),Woody (Toy Story),Woody Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker),Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph),Wryn (Bleed),Wu Ao Shi (Marvel),Wuya (Xiaolin Showdown),Wuying Ren (Shenmue),X (X),X-23 (Marvel),Xianghua (Soul),Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom),Xiba (Soul),Xion the Unborn (Bloody Roar),Yakko (Animaniacs & Pinky and the Brain),Yandere-chan (Yandere Simulator),Yang (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Yellow Devil (Mega Man),Yellow Iris (Battle Circuit),Yellowjacket (Marvel),Yomika (Yume Nikki),Yondu (Marvel),Yooka & Laylee (Yooka-Laylee),Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes),Yoshi (Yoshi),Yoshimitsu (Soul),Yoshimitsu (Tekken),Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy),Yugo the Wolf (Bloody Roar),Yun (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Yun-seong (Soul),Yuni (Dance Dance Revolution),Yurika Kirishima (Rival Schools),Z.W.E.I. (Soul),Zack & Wiki (Zack and Wiki),Zack Fair (Final Fantasy),Zafina (Tekken),Zaki (Rival Schools),Zak Saturday (The Secret Saturdays),Zangief (Street Fighter & Final Fight),Zapp Brannigan (Futurama),Zarok (MediEvil),Zarya (Overwatch),Zasalamel (Soul),Zatanna (DC),Zelda (The Legend of Zelda),Zelkin Fiskekrogen (Star Gladiator),Zenyatta (Overwatch),Zephyr (Resonance of Fate),Zero (Mega Man),Zeus (God of War),Zim (Invader Zim),Zitz (Battletoads),Zobio & Zobiko (The House of the Dead),Zoidberg (Futurama),Zora (The Jetsons),Zoroark (Pokémon),Zs'Skayr (Ben 10),Zuko (Avatar) Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Poorly written articles